A Time For BFW Shorts
by CrazyHayniac
Summary: This is a collection of one and two shots from BFW. These 'shorts' can be anything. They can range from different ways things could have gone, scenes that were mentioned but never shown, future fics, amongst other things that might be a little AU with or without time travel. Enjoy.
1. Hershey's Kiss

1\. Hershey's Kiss

 **A/N:** A small note before I start this: I have another one of these in a different fandom and have a few one-shots for BFW so I thought I'd turn them into a series and do that same as I do elsewhere. They'll be a variety of lengths and most will probably be longer than this. I'll start every 'short' with a small summary and a word count for it.

 **Summary** : Naldo and Cyd's relationship had been blossoming since they realized their feelings for each other. While Barry and Shelby are doing their own things, the two are hanging out in the lab and a question comes up about Hershey's Kisses.

 **Word Count** : 470

"You know, it's kind of weird having both Shelby and Barry being at that computer club thing on a Saturday. Especially when it's just the two of us here and them not being here," Cyd spoke to Naldo as they sat in Barry's lab. They were meant to be studying but they had the TV on while a movie they had both seen before played.

"Yeah," Naldo agreed.

"I mean we've been here while they weren't before, but it's still a little weird," Cyd spoke.

"Well, we haven't been here just the two of us before since we started dating, so maybe that's why it seems weird."

Cyd nodded in agreement. "We probably should actually study since I said we were going to study over here where it's quiet and Bret and Chet aren't trying to do. . . whatever it was they were doing."

"All right." Naldo went to his backpack to get some of his homework and notes out as Cyd did the same.

"Hey Naldo, do you want a kiss?" Cyd asked after she had pulled a textbook from her own backpack.

Naldo smiled. "Yeah," he replied, leaning in and giving her a quick kiss.

Cyd's brow was furrowed when Naldo leaned away from her. "What was that for?" she asked.

"You asked if I wanted a kiss," Naldo answered. "So I kissed you."

"No, I meant a Hershey's Kiss. Shelbs and I found some candy that was on sale when we went to get something for her mom from the store the other day. I put the candy in my backpack for between classes."

"Oh," Naldo blushed crimson.

"Naldo," Cyd said.

"No, Cyd. I'm sorry I didn't understand what you said and kissed you instead. I'm sorry if you didn't want to kiss and I, um, did it before you wanted to."

"Naldo," Cyd spoke again more firmly this time.

"What?" Instead of responding with words Cyd leaned over and kissed Naldo again. "I thought you were asking if you wanted a Hershey Kiss not a kiss-kiss."

"Well, I had been wanting to kiss for real but I didn't know if you wanted to or not which is why I never said or did anything before," Cyd replied.

Naldo smiled. "I didn't want to push anything on you either because I know you and Joaquin weren't ever serious and I'm your first real boyfriend so, well," Naldo trailed off.

"Thank you," Cyd replied. "Anyway, you want that Hershey's Kiss now?"

"Yeah," Naldo laughed. After a minute, the two got to doing the studying they were meant to do. When Barry and Shelby got back later that day, the group studied together and quizzed each other. Naldo and Cyd decided they didn't need to tell their friends about anything else that had happened while they were gone.

 **A/N:** So, here's the first one. I really started shipping Cyldo in season 2 and I'm really sad we won't see any more of the developing relationship in the future. This is just a little introduction type short, and I hope you liked it.

I'd love to know what everyone thought and what you think I could improve on. Constructive criticism is always appreciated so I can learn how make it better next time. This, like some others that will likely come in the future, was inspired by a prompt on otpprompts on tumblr.

Feel free to send me ideas of things you'd like to see via PM or in your review and I'll do my best to work something out with it though I can't make any promises. Thanks for reading,

-CrazyHayniac


	2. Wax Apple Incident

**2\. Wax Apple Incident**

 **Summary** : In her first little while in the 21st century, Daisy accidently ate a wax apple. While we know the incident happened, we never get to see how it came about and what the group did after it happened.

There are a few concessions that are taken in this short which will be explained more at the end. :)

 **Word Count** : 1847

"Everything about your time is so amazing," Daisy said to Cyd as the two sat in the kitchen of the Marcus house about a week after she arrived in the 21st century. Shelby was upstairs in her and Cyd's room.

"Well, we're glad you're here," Cyd replied. "Hey, want to help me with my after school snack?"

"But you didn't just get home from school. We had breakfast I think about an hour ago after I stayed here for the night."

"That was an hour and a half ago," Cyd explained as she pulled the food she wanted out of the fridge as well as from the cupboards. "So, do you want to help?"

"No, I think I will pass this time," Daisy replied. She went to sit down at the dining room table. "Maybe I will have an apple instead," she spoke. "Do you know if Shelby's mom washed these ones off?"

"If they're sitting there on the table, I'm sure they've been washed off and are fine to eat," Cyd said, briefly glancing over to Daisy.

"Sweet," Daisy said, reaching down to pick up one of the bright red, shiny apples that rested in the bowl on the table. She sat down at a chair facing Cyd so she could easily talk to her new friend while Cyd worked on making her snack and Daisy ate the apple.

"You sure you don't want any?" Cyd asked before Daisy had a chance to take a bite of her apple.

"No. I am good. Thank you though," Daisy replied.

"All right," Cyd said, crumbling chocolate snack cakes on leftover spaghetti.

While Cyd continued to make her snack, Daisy took a bite of her apple. "Cyd, this doesn't taste right," Daisy spoke after taking her first bite of the apple while her mouth was still full.

"Were there any brown spots on it?" Cyd asked.

"No," Daisy replied, swallowing the bite.

"Then it's probably fine. I bet it just tastes weird to you because it's different than it was in your time. You are 500 years into the future."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay," Daisy said, taking another bite. She almost immediately shook her head, "No, this tastes too weird." She set the rest of the apple down on the table.

"Hey guys," Shelby greeted when she saw her two friends in the kitchen. She looked first to Cyd making her normal snack and then over to Daisy. "Uh, Daisy, what are you doing with that apple?"

"Well, I was eating it, but it does not taste right," she explained.

"It's shouldn't. It's wax."

"It's what?" Daisy asked.

"Wax," Shelby answered. "It means it's fake. Cyd, Barry got his license, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but he drives like an 80 year old woman."

"Better than nothing. We need to get Daisy to Urgent Care or the Hospital or something."

"Okay. I'll go get Barry and Naldo," Cyd said, going next door to the new lab that had been made fairly quickly after the destruction of the RV.

"Ooo, Urgent Care, Hospital? What are those? They sound like fun!"

"I don't think this is going to be fun. Come on, Barry is going to drive us there."

"Okay," Daisy spoke cheerfully, completely unaware of the seriousness of the situation facing her.

CHCHCH

"So, what happened?" Barry asked as he pulled his car onto the street. "Daisy ate a what?"

"She ate part of a wax apple!" Cyd exclaimed in distress. "Do you think you could step on it?"

"I don't need a backseat driver," Barry said, making eye contact with Cyd in the rear-view mirror. "I'm going the speed limit."

"Barry, I think it's okay to speed for this," Naldo spoke to his best friend from the passenger's seat.

"All right, Renaldo. But if I get a speeding ticket, you are all going to be paying for it."

"If you get pulled over, we'll explain that we're on our way to Urgent Care because of what happened and hopefully they'll be fine with it," Shelby suggested as the voice of reason. "All right," Barry nodded as he sped up a little bit. Thought he still didn't go very much over the speed limit, they made it to Urgent Care a few minutes later. "I'll go park while you take Daisy in," Barry said. He pulled up under the overhang of the building to drop off his friends and headed to the parking lot to find an open parking space.

CHCHCH

"What do we do now?" Daisy asked excitedly when she entered the building with Shelby, Cyd, and Naldo.

"We go to the desk over there," Shelby said, pointing it out. "And we tell the nice lady that you accidently took a couple bites of a wax apple," Shelby explained.

"Oh, who is she? What does she do?"

"She'd going to get a doctor to help us," Cyd explained.

"Ah, so then she's just a servant who gets the doctor?"

"Sort of," Naldo answered as they made their way to the front desk.

"Hello," the woman greeted them calmly.

"Hi," Shelby spoke. "Our friend accidently took a couple bites of a wax apple before realizing what it was."

"You mean like an apple with a wax coating on it?"

"No," Cyd answered. "Daisy ate a wax apple that's meant for display."

"Okay. I'll need name, date of birth— where are your parents, Daisy?"

"They're—"

"Not here," Cyd quickly exclaimed. "She's an exchange student," Cyd lied.

"She's staying with my family," Naldo explained.

"Okay, I'm going to need you to call your parents and have one of them come down here."

Naldo nodded and turned to go call his parents. He met Barry who was just entering. Naldo paused briefly to explain what was going on so far to Barry while he dialed his dad's number.

CHCHCH

"Now, what 's your full name, sweetheart?" the woman asked Daisy when Naldo was gone.

"Princess Daisy Grundenwald."

"She'd just joking about the princess part," Shelby quickly said.

"All right. Date of birth?"

"September 2, 2001," Cyd answered.

"Cyd, that's not the year I was born. It was 15—"

"No, Daisy. You were born in 2001," Shelby said. "I think maybe something's a little off with Daisy right now. Or it could be being in a different country and everything," she lied.

The woman nodded. "Then I'll just talk to the two of you if you can answer my questions."

"Good idea," Shelby and Cyd said at the same time. They smiled to try and cover the lies they were telling. They talked to the woman for a couple more minutes before she lead the three of them as well as Barry and Naldo to wait for a doctor.

Naldo's dad was able to get there and meet them fairly quickly. He made it to the room about the time the doctor got there.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Ella Thompson. Who is my patient today?"

"I am!" Daisy exclaimed. "You're a woman doctor."

"Yes, I am. So, what happened?"

"A lot of stuff. I was born to King Leofrick and Queen Lavinia Grundenwald—"

"No, no, what happened so you needed to come here today?"

"Ohh, that. I took a couple bites from a wax apple because I did not know that it was a wax apple. Shelby came into the room and realized it was a wax apple and not a real apple," Daisy explained.

"Okay. Well, Daisy, we're going to give you come fluids to start you off and check to make sure all your vitals are where they should be. I'll have a nurse come in here in just a minute to do that for you."

"Okay."

"Hold on," Shelby went to catch Dr. Thompson. "Daisy is just not used to American customs. And we're actually not supposed to tell anyone this, but she is a princess in the small country she's from which is why she claimed her parents were a King and Queen. She is a princess, but no one's supposed to know. And while she's here she's been enjoying pretending she's a princess from, like, the 16th century and she's just _really_ into her character. She's not delusional."

"All right. I'll make sure that the nurse knows she's not delusional talking about anything princess like. But I'll keep it to myself about her being a real princess from a different country."

"Thank you," Shelby replied. When She turned back to her friends, Naldo's dad, Rennie, was talking to Daisy. Barry, Naldo, and Cyd gave her a questioning look, wondering what she had said to the doctor.

"So what did you just tell her?" Cyd asked, motioning towards the door the doctor had just left through.

Shelby quickly relayed what she had said to Dr. Thompson to her three friends before the nurse entered. "I figured we wouldn't want them all thinking she was completely delusional and confused. She's been in our time for about a week and doesn't understand everything."

"Good idea," Barry agreed as the nurse did enter the room.

The nurse spent a couple moments talking to Rennie and Daisy before getting Daisy hooked up to an IV to give her the fluids she would need. While the first nurse and a couple others took care of Daisy, Barry and Shelby called their parents to let them know where they were so they wouldn't worry.

They ended up spending a couple hours that day at the Urgent Care while blood tests were done on Daisy to make sure everything was normal and where it needed to be. When it was confirmed that everything was fine and that Daisy's vitals were where they should have been, they were released and able to go back home.

The group of five teenagers had decided to hang out at the lab for a little while after so they rode together.

CHCHCH

"Hey Daisy," Cyd said once the group had sat down in the lab.

"What is it, Cyd?" she asked.

"You know how you said you were a princess and tried to say that you were born in the 1500s?" Cyd asked.

"Yes. What? Was something wrong with that?"

"People would freak out if they found out you were a 500 year old princess," Naldo explained.

"What do you mean?"

"We don't want other people to find out about time travel," Barry continued.

"Like how we told my parents you were visiting from another country and we told the doctor that you are an exchange student," Naldo spoke.

"Oh, okay."

"So this is between the five of us, okay?" Shelby asked gently.

Daisy nodded. "Okay. Sounds good." She smiled at the group. They turned the TV on and started watching a movie together. They had to remind Daisy again what the TV was and try to tell her how it worked. Having a 500 year old princess around was going to make things a little more interesting for the group than it already had been since Cyd and Shelby became time travelers, but they were sure everything would work out in the end.

 **A/N:** I tried to write this as accurately as possible for the medical care Daisy would have received at urgent care, but as I've never had anything like that actually happen, I can only do so much through researching. If anyone eats wax in real life, you should call poison control, the only reason the gang didn't is because Barry said the trip was to urgent care, not a call to poison control.

Another comment on this, I know it doesn't seem like anyone had their driver's license because they took the bus, but that could be accounted to wanting to be more environmentally friendly. The bus they talked about riding likely would have been going past their houses in the morning and at other times when they needed to get places, so they rode that instead of driving.

I hope everyone enjoyed this hinted at scene that we never got to see, but heard about in the series proper. I'd love to know what you thought. Thanks for reading,

-CrazyHayniac

P.S. to the guest reviewer from the first chapter by the name of Molly since I can't PM you about it—I can definitely do something with that scene and add more about Barry and Naldo. Thanks for the review.


End file.
